Harry Potter and the Prime Minister of England
by ladylaughalot
Summary: A oneshot that was supposed to be the first chapter of my version of year 7. Title says it all really. Couldn't finish it but couldn't resist posting either.


The Prime Minister paced his office nervously waiting on his next contact from the minister for magic. These meetings had become considerably more regular at his own insistence. He wanted regular weekly updates until this whole mess was sorted out and he wanted to be briefed in every particular. It was almost pointless because he couldn't very well tell the general public what was really going on but it still made him feel better to know. He'd even been able to come up with a decent cover story for all the terrible things that had been happening, terrorists. It was brilliant really and it took the pressure of him in some respects, he could increase police numbers and talk about special training programs. They'd even introduced a special hotline for anyone who saw anything that looked suspicious. It was political gold, unlike wizards, normal people liked political stability in times of upheaval, he wouldn't be voted out as long as this was going on.

The fire suddenly blazed green beside him and Fudge spinning like a top hat appeared inside. Stepping out of the fire and brushing soot from his robes Fudge straightened up and shook the Prime Ministers hand.

'Good evening Prime Minister.'

'Good Evening Mr Fudge. Well what's the news been this week? I suppose the building that collapsed in central Birmingham was the doing of that lot.'

Fudge shook his head sadly and sat down in the chair nearest the fire place.

'Yes, terrible business that, but there doesn't seem to be much we can do to stop them. We're doing our best to apprehend his supporters but his army is growing daily, and now it looks like Scrimegor is not long for the Ministry.'

'You're not serious are you?' Exclaimed the Prime Minister. 'It just doesn't make sense, normal people want political stability in times like these.'

'Yes well ordinarily wizards would as well…'

'Well, what's different about this time?'

The former minister for magic seemed to sag, in his seat.

'Actually it's something you might be able to assist us with. He was raised by muggles you see and still lives with them, you might be able to influence him where we've failed.'

'Who was raised by mug.. I mean normal people, who on earth are you talking about?'

'Harry Potter of course.'

The Prime Minister briefly wondered if he was supposed to know who this was.

'Never heard of him.'

Fudge spluttered as if this reaction was a complete surprise.

'But, he's, but, I mean to say, how can you not have, he's in the paper every day at the moment.'

The Prime Minister raised an eyebrow, 'Mr Fudge do you really think I've ever read a single one of your news papers? In any case I don't know who he is so could you please explain and tell me how I can help.'

Fudge gave a brief history of Harry Potter to the Prime Minister and finished with, 'and so you see he wants nothing to do with us at all even with Dumbledore gone, I don't know what he thinks he'll accomplish alone but the fact that he is very obviously not working with us is very damaging for the Ministry.'

'So you want me to visit this boy and try and talk him into being more co-operative?'

'Well, yes, I really think it's the only way, and we really can't have him out there on his own any longer.'

The Prime Minister thought for a moment, 'Well obviously I can't get there by normal methods it would look very odd if I were to go visit a family in Surry that I've no connection to.'

'Well that's easily solved Kingsley Shackelbolt can take you to see him.'

'Alright I'll free up some time for it tomorrow.'

'Excellent, thankyou Prime Minister.' Fudge stood and shook his hand.

'I won't take up anymore of your time.' With a flash of green flames Fudge disappeared into the fireplace once more.

The Prime Minister sat down at his desk and pressed the intercom to communicate with the outer office.

'Kingsley.'

'Yes Sir?'

'Please come in for a moment.'

A moment later Kingsley Shackelbolt entered the Prime Ministers office and closed the door.

'You wanted to see me sir?'

'Yes, I need your help with something.'

'I see.'

'I need you to take me to see someone in a way that the other members of the staff will not know about.'

'Of course sir,' he paused for a moment, 'may I ask sir, who it is you need to see.'

'Yes, I believe you know of him in any event, I need to see Harry Potter.'

Kingsleys face showed his surprise and immediately he took on a slightly protective stance.

'No.'

The Prime Minister looked up from his paperwork.

'I'm sorry?'

'I said, no, Sir.'

'and may I ask why?'

'Harry's got it tough enough as it is without you adding more pressure.'

'I have been asked by Mr Fudge on behalf of the Minister of Magic and I'm sure they would be willing to order you to do it.'

A mutinous look crossed Kingsleys face for a moment before he responded.

'Well I suppose I have no choice then.'

'No you don't.'

The Prime Minister was slightly baffled by this response from the normally co-operative Kingsley Shackelbolt but after a moments thought realised that this type of feeling towards the boy by average wizards was precisely why the Minster of Magic needed his support so much.

The next morning as the Prime Minister got ready to meet this kid who apparently had so much power in the wizzarding world. He was somewhat amazed to feel slightly nervous. By all accounts Harry Potter had brought down the Minister for magic almost single handed and was about to do it again. At precisely 11am Kingsley entered the Prime Ministers office.

'Are you ready Mr Prime Minister?'

'Yes, I think so,' he coughed slightly, 'it is ridiculous to be nervous about this isn't it.'

Kingsley smiled, 'No sir, I think it's rather wise actually, but just remember, in your world Harry has no power at all.'

While the Prime Minister pondered that statement Kingsley gripped his arm and after a few seconds of feeling like he was being squeezed through a hose pipe they were suddenly standing in a childrens play park behind a tree.

'Follow me Prime Minister.'

'Do we have to walk there?'

'Yes sir.'

'Well why didn't you take us straight there, someone might see me.'

'This is the closest point to his home which we can safely apparate to.' Answered Kingsley leading the Prime Minister up the street and to a perfectly ordinary looking house.

'Why? Does he live here?'

'Because it wouldn't be safe for him otherwise and yes he lives here.'

Kingsley rang the bell while the Prime Minister marvelled that this boy who apparently had so much power in the wizarding world lived in such a normal looking house. A large man with very little neck answered the door.

'We're here to see your nephew Mr Dursley.'

At the mention of his nephew Mr Dursley went purple, apparently there was some tension there. In fact the man looked like he was about to scream at them to leave when Kingsley spoke first.

'The Prime Minister would like to speak with him.'

Mr Dursley looked behind Kingsley for the first time and noticed the Prime Minister. He went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights and then to white.

'Oh, uh, of course please come in. Won't you have a seat in our living room and I'll just run and get the boy.'

Kingsley and the Prime Minister sat on the overstuffed sofa while Mr Dursley went out into the hall and up the stairs. As soon as the door to the living room swung closed the heard Vernon Dursley bellow up the stairs.

'Boy get down here.'

Somewhere in the house a door slammed shut and the sound of feet on the stairs could be heard.

'What?'

'Get in the lounge and mind your ruddy manners boy.'

When the door next opened a tall, thin young man of seventeen appeared. He had messy black hair, bright green eyes and a thin scar on his forehead just as the Prime Minister had been told but he couldn't have been any less what he'd expected. After listening to Fudge he had been prepared for arrogance and an unmistakable aura of power. Instead he was confronted by a kid that looked like he'd seen and suffered to much and been left vulnerable.

He walked into the room and after glancing curiously in his direction welcomed Kingsley warmly.

'Kingsley, good to see you! It's been ages what have you been up too?'

The Prime Minister glanced suspiciously at Kingsley he obviously knew this kid, not just knew of him.

'Oh you know working.'

Harry nodded and smiled, 'Yeah, so what are you doing here? And who's that guy?'

Kingsley smiled and looked over at the Prime Minister.

'I'm actually here on Ministry business Harry, and that guy,' the grin on Kingsley's face seemed to broaden, 'Is the Prime Minister of Great Brittan.'

At the mention of the ministry of magic Harry's posture stiffened noticeably and he looked at the Prime Minister suspiciously. His entire demeanour changed and the Prime Minister could finally see a little of what Fudge was talking about.

'It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry.' Said the Prime Minister standing and holding out his hand.

Harry shook his hand but looked slightly scornful, 'If you've known my name for more than twenty-four hours I'd be amazed.'

Kingsley tried mostly unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh.

'Well you're right I haven't.'

'That figures,' said Harry sitting in a chair closest the door, 'So what did they send you to try and talk me into being co-operative. I bet they did a great job of making it seem like it's my fault they don't have more public support.'

The Prime Minister was stunned, 'Well it did seem as if that was the case.'

'Let me ask you something Prime Minister.' Harry said sitting forward, 'If they were doing anything really pro-active would my being on their side make any difference do you think?'

'Well they said you were extremely popular' said the Prime Minister, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Harry snorted, 'Except with the Ministry. How much do you actually know about the situation that you didn't find out directly from the Ministry?'

'Well not much,' Harry looked him in the eye and he couldn't resist being honest, 'Well alright nothing in fact.' Somehow the Prime Minister only realised after saying it how stupid that was.

Harry smiled as though he knew that was the case and sat back in the chair, 'Would you be willing to be briefed by only one source in any other situation?'

'Well no…'

'Yeah I didn't think so. Look it's not your fault, but the Ministry of Magic is very good at showing things the way they want them to be seen.'

'Of course like any government department.'

'Yeah, look if the Ministry of Magic is having problems at the moment how much of it is really going to be my fault?'

'Well I suppose very little can be attributed to you.'

'Yeah in fact if I were you I'd start looking for other sources of information and stop blindly trusting everything they choose to tell you, looking through old newspapers might be a good start. Not just the prophet either, you know what I mean Kingsley.'

Kingsley nodded.

'Well it was a pleasure meeting you Prime Minister.' Said Harry standing up.

The Prime Minister realised with a start that he was being dismissed and quickly came to his feet.

'Yes and thankyou for the advice Harry.'

Harry grinned, 'No problem.'

The Prime Minister was still feeling somewhat dazed as he walked back to the park beside Kingsley.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He finally asked.

'I knew it'd be more effective coming from him.'


End file.
